Red Moon
by three notes
Summary: A preview for a later story. ChikuXKen. Mostly hills, night time, and of course, a red moon.


This is a ChikuXKen fic. It's-what I'd like to call-a preview for a story that I was coming up with randomly at school. I wrote some chapters(two==")on a journal. Review/reply back if you'd like a continuation. Enjoy!`

* * *

Dark swirls of blue and red smeared the darkening sky. The wind had started to pick up, causing many littered plastic bags, paper, and leaves to fly all over the empty, dim streets. Houses were vacant; its inhabitants were out celebrating the coming of winter. Alleys were lonelier than usual; the perfect spot for lovers.

"Where are we going, Ken?" Chikusa sighed for the tenth time-literally.

"Just shut up and keep following," Ken replied for the tenth time-also literally.

Chikusa scowled. "Aren't wild animals supposed to do that?"

Ken barked a laugh. "Kakipi, that doesn't apply to me; I'm tamed."

This time it was Chikusa's turn to laugh; though it was more of an exhale. "Tamed? More like submissive." He continued to 'laugh'.

"Only when it's for you," the blond stated.

Chikusa quieted down and blushed a little; he certainly wasn't expecting that.

The pair sauntered on through the bare cobbled streets.

As they did, the night stars started to dot the sky. The moon was no where to be found.

A little over ten minutes later, Ken stopped. "Look. We're here," he said.

Chikusa did look, and boy was he surprised.

They were standing on a hill that was surrounded by many other hills; some more elevated than theirs. Countless of bristly, bare trees stood at the lower hills. Dried leaves littered the land, and fireflies wavered in mid-air. Chikusa gasped silently when his eyes caught sight of the moon.

It resembled a transparent, red marble floating on the horizon. It gradually rose higher and higher; like the morning sunrise.

"Pretty huh, Kakipi?"

"Yeah," he murmured before turning to Ken; he was looking at him.

Ken had a small smile on his face.

"What?" Chikusa asked nervously; he didn't like the way Ken was looking at him-well, he did, but...

"I'm happy I met you, you know?"

Chikusa shrugged. "I guess."

"Aren't you?"

He took a while to answer; contemplating between making a long sentence or a short one.

"Kakipi?" The boy's voice was but a whisper.

Chikusa didn't look him in the eye; he didn't like moments like these. He didn't like being asked a question that included real feeling. But-

"Yeah, 'course I am, you pup," he sighed.

"That's awesome, pyon!"

Chikusa sighed-again-at his change of character.

He was caught off guard and tumbled to the ground when Ken suddenly kissed him. Luckily, the dead patch of leaves softened his fall.

"Sorry, Kakipi," the blond apologized, a sheepish grin splayed.

Chikusa was going to have to get him back for this; but right now, his lips were aching.

He smashed against Ken's lips; feeling the top boy grin. The kisses were short but hard. Ken grasped one of Chikusa's hands and pinned it above his head. His other hand flitted to his beanie. He removed it and twirled his fingers through the boy's dark, silky hair. Chikusa had his free hand around Ken's neck, pulling and curling the blond strands.

When bottom boy paused to breathe, he was mercilessly attacked by Ken's tongue. He explored every inch of his hot mouth, grazing against the other tongue inside.

Chikusa let out a throaty moan, liking-no, loving this more and more. He shivered when the 'tamed' boy licked the side of his neck. Ken pecked whatever skin exposed and teasingly bit at his collarbone.

"Ken," Chikusa whimpered.

"Heh, sorry, Kakipi." He knew Chikusa didn't like being bitten; his skin was surprisingly frail.

Amber met midnight as they gazed at each other's eyes. They were so different, yet so alike at the same time. It's a wonder how they get along.

Their little moment was interrupted by a strong-almost impossible-gust of wind.

Chikusa's beanie literally rode with the wind.

"My hat!" he pushed Ken aside without a second thought and chased after his beloved hat.

Ken stared at this rare sight. It was one of those moments where you have to see to believe. Chikusa was running after his hat, jumping up with his hands in the air at the last moment, almost falling over his feet a couple of times.

"He looks like a chicken trying to fly," he snickered. He got up from his spot and raced after the chicken.

A few minutes later, both boys lying on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

The stupid hat must really love to fly; it had taken them over three high hills and down five lower-and steep-hills. On one of the hills, Chikusa was THIS close to grabbing back his hat, but the supposed 'tame' Ken, leaped towards the hat and toppled over the other boy. They both tumbled down the hill at quick speed. Chikusa reached the bottom first and had just begun to calm his breathing when Ken smashed right into him-stomach first.

Chikusa literally had his breath knocked out of him-well, what he did have at least.

Ken was too dizzy to move and didn't seem to notice that he had just crushed his crush. [=='' sorry]

Fortunately, Chikusa had caught his hat.

He put it back on and...sighed.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Ken asked in between breaths.

Chikusa couldn't reply. He just started laughing; a real laugh this time.

Ken didn't see anything funny, but smiled and watched and listened as his Kakipi laughed. His smile grew as Chikusa's laughs became soft giggles; he sounded-and looked-so cute while laughing. Who knew?

Finally, Chikusa stopped. His expression didn't go blank as it usually did; instead, it was serene.

They looked at each other and let their thoughts wander.

Ken was startled when the other boy knelt and murmured into his ear, "I love you, Ken."

The blond's face went through a few stages of pink to red to pink again. He'd never heard him say that before. Ne-ver.

Chikusa then did something else that he never did.

He bit him.

On the neck.

Hard.

"Sorry, Ken. Just have to show you you're mine," he said after licking off the small drops of blood.

Ken grinned. "Aren't we being a little too possessive?"

Chikusa grinned-slightly-back. "Gotta tame you more is all."

"Heh..." his grin shrunk into a small smile. "I love you, Kakipi."

"I know. Pretty obvious."

His grin came back. He tackled Chikusa to the ground.

"Ouch! Ken, not again," Chikusa squirmed under Ken's weight.

"Hehe. Kakipi loves me, pyon!" he laughed.

"Ken," he groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, Kakipi. But I'm getting pretty horny right now," the blond admitted sheepishly.

Chikusa couldn't help but gulp in worry. 'Aw crap...but-'

He wrapped his arms around the 'tamed' animal and brought him close. "Fine. Just this once."

Ken let out another 'pyon!' and kissed the meek boy.

The night was crisp. The stars twinkled. The townspeople began their fireworks show. Wisps of smoke flew up the air with a cry and exploded with a snap. Colors of any and every kind sprinkled the sky. Some crisscrossed across the marble red moon. Leaves danced across the land. And up in the hills, a pair of love birds expressed their love on this night.

The night when the red moon rose high above the sky.

* * *

I love this couple. They're so cute together. Hopefully it wasn't OOC or anything. Hope you enjoyed! Reply back if you want me to continue a story. This is a preview after all.  
Adiociao`


End file.
